Rhinland Tales
by Ichigo Erizabesu
Summary: A group of friends travel their world.
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Rhinland; It's name meant the land of was a castle of royalty in Rhinland. The castle was called The Community; they worked differently than most governments. They had been elected to be royalty, well their ancestors had many Barons and Baronesses. The Barons were simply : Bill,Ryan,Twelve,Rodney,Noah,and Baronesses were: Caroline,Star,Alana,Rebecca,and Aurora. They were absent of a king and queen, yet they had three princesses and a prince. The first princess was named Bitty,and she was short,cute,and sweet. She had a mean temper though. The next princess was Sarah. She was funny, rough, and you had the girl with good manners. She was elegance purified, and they called her Kelsie. Then you had the prince. He spent most days studying in the stuffy old library and spent most time praying. His name is Ethan. There are many lands other than Rhinland where the Rhinos lived. These are the tales of the advertures of the castle of Royalty.

Sir Rhino Rocko's Pov :

I busted down the royal door of dinning. All the Barons sat on one side and all the Baronesses sat on one side of the grand dinning table."Your Majesties,

Hippomania has declared war on us!" I shouted from being out of breathe. As the words left my mouth, juice glasses dropped, and eyes froze when I heard a roaring jumbling laughter. "MWA HAHAHA, WHY WOULD HIPPOMANIA TRY TO?"

I heard from a masculine voice."It is quite nutty."

A feminine voice inquired.

"They'd never win" a man said as he walked in with a sword on his back."Sir Reyn" the Baronesses said with enthusiasm in their voices."Sir Reyn" The Barons said dread treading their tones. His muscular build, and his attractive purple locks that matched his eyes could drive any woman mad, and any man envious."What this..." He said jumbling his hands at me "bafoon says is true." He finished after the pause.

I felt truly insulted. "Oh Reyn, what shall we do!?" The Baronesses interrogated the hunk.

"Yeah." added the much less impressed Barons.

"I have it under control."

He said as a wickued grin spread across his face.

"Oh Reyn!" All the Baronesses squealed in joy throwing their arms around him. The Barons just rolled their eyes. One Baroness sat alone eating while looking at a photo of Lynch

Ross the newest rockstar in Rhinland.

Geralda's Pov

I sat with the princesses and the prince in a SMALL room. Shiny blue water falls came over the tiny pink rocks and pebbles. "Young ones,I fear the worse is coming, worse than the war, and it is coming at the worst time." I said as four pairs of eyes focused on me.

First Story

Yay!

Chapter One

Please R &amp; R


	2. Chapter 2

**forgive the long wait**

**time to begin**

* * *

Leo sat in the kitchen. Due to his Italian heritage, he had been made chef. He scowled at the sterotypicalness. He could be a warrior, a knight, a hero or a king. Maybe not a king, but he hoped to be something more. He knew why he was chef, though.

Princess Bitty seemed to hate him. Often making him wait on her hand and foot.

One day he decided he had enough. Tonight Leo would prove the cruel woman wrong. He would be more than a chef then.

She wasn't a mean person. She was just mean to him. It was to be expected. A taurus, such as himself, could never get along with a gemini like her. Some say that is.

Leo didn't care too much for the signs. Overrated mush that people had too much faith in. Leo snuck to her Jade door, opening it to her chamber. He saw her and Ethan chatting about the latest troubles.

"Sir Ethan, and Lady Bity, Please allow my help in this war"

This was the first part of his plan.

One quick glance into each other's eyes, and Ethan spoke.

"Why of course! It'll be much appreciated, right princess?"

Bitty just grumbled.

"Bye Bitty, I need to be back at my studies for the secondary issue." Said Ethan.

"Secondary issues?" Leo asked. "Nothing" said Ethan.

Lying in her luxurious bed over the covers, Leo glanced at her. "Why do you hate me?" Leo inquired bravely.

"I don't hate you, Leo" Bitty said.

"Then why are you so mean to me, making me the chef because I'm Italian, making me your servant?" He questioned her a bit angry.

"Because you can take my anger, I like Italian food, I want to spend time with you and.."

The last part warmed Leo's heart.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Now it was Leo's turn.

"I don't care about injury if I can protect this land, my princess, but, I will try my best to avoid it"

He gave her a small hug and walked pack to finish dinner.

He felt like he was on the top of the world.

* * *

**Now we met Leo.**

**What do you think?**

**R&amp;R plz**

**Bye**


End file.
